Good hygienic habits are important for good health. These habits include the need to clean one's body periodically and/or treat one's skin. Further, in the medical field, cleanliness of one's hands is very important to prevent infection to a patient and/or medical staff during and after a surgery. Facilities for washing hands have changed little since the advent of plumbing, consisting primarily of a wash basin and a water source. Further, drying of hands is implemented through the use of disposable paper towels, cloth towels, or hot air hand dryers.
Mechanical scrubbing devices and like devices are often impractical and cumbersome. There is a need for a hand scrubbing device, interchangeably referred to as a scrubbing device that is portable, easy to use and effective at removing dirt and bacteria from hands for better sanitation and health.